The present invention relates to systems, computer methods and computer program products for providing infrastructure management with knowledge of current and historical file status.
Computer system file management can be a time consuming and arduous task. For example, a computer operator may attempt to realize increased available storage space on a computer system through the removal of unnecessary files. However, prior to initiating the file management operation, the computer operator may be totally unaware of the existence of certain files located on a corresponding storage device. Moreover, the operator may be unable to ascertain whether an identified file is necessary because the operator has no way to determine where the file came from, what the file does, where the file originated and what programs created and/or use the file.
Still further, a computer operator may want to determine whether a given program is intended to perform harmful activities on the computer system. For example, malware, such as spyware, viruses, worms, Trojan horses and other malicious software, constitute growing problems for computers, especially those connected to the Internet or that are otherwise exposed to external sources of files. Moreover, the use of malware for nefarious activities directed to crime and theft is increasing in frequency relative to malware that causes annoyance, slowdowns and other forms of disruption, but are otherwise nondestructive.
The above problems may be increased by the interaction of systems, processing devices and operators, such as may be encountered in a typical enterprise setting. For example, a malicious file received by a computer connected to the enterprise may spread internally in such a manner that harm is inflicted onto other computers within the enterprise. Even if a malicious file is detected before it is transmitted to every computer within the enterprise, a proactive enterprise security policy may impose remediation on a number of computers, resulting in reduced productivity and general aggravation to the system operators of the enterprise.